Pat Condell
'''Pat Condell '''is one of the most famous atheists on YouTube, his videos show him discussing issues related to religion. YouTube has removed his videos twice, and both times hundreds of his subscribers re-uploaded the videos to their own channel. From early 2007, he began posting short monologues denouncing religion to a number of video sharing websites. His videos have been featured on many websites, including YouTube and LiveLeak. They have also been published on DVD, and also as a book of video transcripts. Life Condell was born in Ireland and raised in England as a Roman Catholic. His father was a compulsive gambler working in a betting shop until he was sent to prison for stealing money; he then died of leukaemia. The family was impoverished, moving repeatedly from home to home. He was educated in several different Church of England schools across South London; he said of this time "I found myself segregated in assembly and shunted into another room while everyone said their morning prayers. The whole pantomime seemed hollow to me even then. Once you become aware of the gulf between what people profess to believe and how they actually behave, it’s hard to take any of it seriously." Condell left school at 16, and his first job was washing dishes in the revolving restaurant on top of the Post Office tower, now known as the BT Tower in London, for five shillings an hour. He became a vegetarian in 1976 after watching a deer being butchered. Condell did a number of jobs including six years of logging in Canada. YouTube Censorship Condell's video Welcome to Saudi Britain was removed by YouTube early in October 2008, but reinstated shortly after. In it Condell criticises Britain's sanctioning of a Sharia court, and refers to the entire country of Saudi Arabia as "mentally ill" for its abuse of women. A YouTube spokesman said "YouTube has clear policies that prohibit inappropriate content on the site, such as pornography, gratuitous violence or hate speech.... If users repeatedly break these rules we disable their accounts." The National Secular Society was among the complainants to YouTube, saying, "as usual, he (Condell) does not mince his words, but he is not saying anything that is untrue. His main thrust is one of outrage on behalf of those Muslim women who will suffer because they are forced to have their marital problems solved in a male-dominated Sharia court." Shortly after, YouTube reversed their earlier decision saying "Upon further review of the context of Pat Condell's comments, we've reinstated it." Richard Dawkins applauded the reversal, saying "I congratulate YouTube on an excellent decision. Pat Condell is hard-hitting, but always quietly reasonable in tone." Condell believed that it was removed due to a flagging campaign by Islamic activists. YouTube also briefly removed Condell's video Godless and Free but then restored it, emailing Condell and explaining that it had been removed erroneously. External links * Pat Condell on Wikipedia * Pat Condell on MySpace * Pat Condell's user profile at LiveLeak * Pat Condell at blip.tv * Pat Condell subtitled videos at dotSUB.com * Pat Condell audio podcast at Liberated Syndication * Pat Condell at Internet Movie Database Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers